The invention relates to a cable transporting and turning device.
The object of the present invention is to create a cable transport and turning device which is capable of feeding extremely precise lengths of cable to various cable processing stations arranged in a turning area, such as, for example, cable insulation stripping stations, crimping presses, tinning and sleeve-processing equipment etc., over as short a distance as possible from the cable gripping area of the transport rollers to the cable gripping area of the associated cable processing stations, and drawing them back for insulation stripping. This is done because large distances, especially in the case of thin, elastic conductors, have an extremely negative influence on the harding of cables, for example, on the consistency of the stripping length.
According to the invention this object is achieved by means of a cable transporting and turning device that is characterized by at least two transporting and take-off rollers that interact for the gripping of a cable to be transported. First and second axes of rotation of the two transporting and take-off rollers run parallel to one another and parallel to a common first turning axis. The two transporting and take-off rollers are rotatably arranged on first and second cantilever arms, respectively, that are capable of swivelling together about a second turning axis and of running perpendicular to the common first turning axis and parallel to a common straight line connecting said transporting and take-off rollers. The second turning axis is operatively mounted on a turning platform. At least the first cantilever arm is operatively mounted to allow a corresponding one of the two transporting and take-off rollers to be laterally adjustable in relation to a distance (a) from the second transporting and take-off roller. A first drive means, connected to the two transporting and take-off rollers together with the turning platform, is provided for the mutually synchronous, precisely defined drive of the two transporting and take-off rollers. A second drive means, drive-connected to the turning platform, is provided for obtaining a precisely defined rotational movement of the turning platform about the first turning axis. Lastly, an inlet cable guide is provided on a cable feed side of the transporting and take-off rollers that opens in a cable gripping area, and an outlet cable guide on a cable delivery side of the transporting and take-off rollers that opens in a cable outlet area device according to claim 1.